headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zor-El/Earth-One
Category:Articles | aliases = | continuity = Pre-Crisis Earth-One DCU | image = | notability = | type = Scientist | race = Kryptonian | gender = | base of operations = Argo City Kandor, Rokyn | known relatives = Allura In-Ze Wife; Excised from continuity. Kara Zor-El Daughter; Excised from continuity. Jor-El Brother, deceased; Excised from continuity. Lara Lor-Van Sister-in-law, deceased; Excised from continuity. Kal-El Nephew; Excised from continuity. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Action Comics'' #252 | final appearance = | actor = }} Zor-El is a fictional scientist and a minor recurring character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is part of the Pre-Crisis Earth-One continuity and is generally associated with the Superman family of comic book titles. He first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #252 in May, 1959. Biography Many years ago on the planet Krypton, Jor-El the First and his wife Nimda An-Dor gave birth to their third son, Zor-El. Like his older twin siblings, Zor-El pursued a career in science, but never succeeded in gaining the fame and recognition that his brother Jor-El the Second had come to enjoy. Zor-El established himself in the Kryptonian district known as Argo City but frequently made trips to the capital city of Kryptonopolis to visit his family. Jor-El the Second eventually discovered that atomic upheaval within the planet's core would soon destroy Krypton. He pleaded his case to the Kryptonian Science Council, but they ignored his concerns. Zor-El recognized the wisdom of Jor-El's warnings and was one of the few Kryptonians who actually believed him. He knew that Jor-El was designing a rocket ship for the purpose of escaping Krypton's destruction, and set about creating one for himself. Time ran out however and Krypton ultimately exploded killing billions of defenseless Kryptonians. During those final hours, a pocket of air surrounded the community of Argo City and protected it from the concussive force long enough so that it was hurled free from the explosion's epicenter relatively intact. Argo City and the small island upon which it rested drifted through the vastness of outer space. Its people remained hale and hearty and moved on with their new lives to the best of their ability. Zor-El met a young woman named Allura In-Ze. The two fell in love and were eventually wed. Shortly thereafter, the atomic chain reaction that had destroyed Krypton had begun to affect Argo City's geography as well. The terrain began to slowly transform into a poisonous radioactive green isotope known as Kryptonite. In order to protect Argo City's populace from Kryptonite radiation, Zor-El created special lead sheeting which they then used to cover the entire planetoid. Once again, these exiled Kryptonians managed to escape death. A short time later, Zor-El and Allura gave birth to their only child, Kara. When Kara was a teenager, a rain of meteor's penetrated Argo City's protective bubble and punched massive holes into the lead sheeting. Waves of Kryptonite energy began pouring from the apertures and Kryptonians began falling over dead. Unwilling to sacrifice their only child, Zor-El and Allura embarked upon a desperate course of action. Zor-El threw himself into his work and began constructing a space vessel that would rocket Kara away from Argo City. Using a super-space telescope, he discovered a planet called Earth. On this planet, Zor-El found another Kryptonian named Kal-El. Kal-El (now referring to himself as Superman), was one of the few Kryptonians to survive their home world's destruction and was the son of his late brother, Jor-El. Hoping to leave Kara in the care of a fellow Kryptonian, he programmed the rocket ship with a course heading for Earth. Kara eventually landed on Earth and introduced herself to Kal-El as his cousin. In time, she began adventuring alongside him as his super-secret weapon – Supergirl. Kara believed that her family died on Argo City, but in fact they actually survived. In Argo City's final moments, Zor-El discovered a limbo dimension which existed parallel to the Phantom Zone. Dubbing it the Survival Zone, he created a projection device which transported dozens of Kryptonians to safety, although they were now trapped, with no means to return to the normal universe. Action Comics 309 On Earth, Supergirl and her foster parents Fred and Edna Danvers discovered that her Kryptonian parents were still alive inside the Survival Zone. Supergirl began constructing an extraction device to free them. Along with Fred’s engineering expertise, they were able to successfully create an aperture in the Survival Zone releasing Zor-El and the others. Reunited for the first time in years, Supergirl introduced her birth-parents to the Danvers, as well as her cousin, Superman. Zor-El learned that Argo City was not the only community to survive Krypton's destruction. Years ago, the alien conqueror Brainiac had arrived on Krypton and shrank the former city capital of Kandor, sealing it within an impenetrable bottle. In time, Superman managed to take possession of Kandor from Brainiac and now housed the shrunken city inside of his Fortress of Solitude. Zor-El and Allura moved into Kandor and resumed their normal lifestyle. Zor-El asked Kara to move in with them, but although she was overjoyed at seeing her parents again, she elected to remain with the Danvers in her adopted town of Midvale. Action Comics 310 A short time later, the Els and the Danvers entered into a cultural exchange program. Fred and Edna volunteered to spend some time in Kandor, allowing Zor-El and Allura the ability to explore Earth. Under Earth's yellow sun, the two Kryptonians developed superhuman abilities similar to that of Kara and Kal-El. Supergirl instructed her parents on how to use their new powers including heat vision and x-ray vision. Action Comics 314 Although usually reserved, Zor-El embarked upon several adventures on Earth. On one such occasion, an alien creature known as a Srang bit Edna Danvers, driving her temporarily insane. Adopting the identity of a Kandorian criminal named Bira, she attempted to kill Zor-El with a Kryptonite trap. Fortunately, Supergirl was able to rush to the rescue in time to prevent her father's death. Edna eventually returned to normal. Action Comic 315 Zor-El and Allura eventually returned to Kandor and remained there until such time that a means to restore the shrunken city to its regular size was discovered. Superman helped to relocate dozens of Kryptonians to an uninhabited planetoid which came to be known as Rokyn. Superman 338 Zor-El remained on Rokyn and worked closely with Van-Zee in establishing a new Kandorian society. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * References ---- Category:House of El Category:Inventors Category:Astrophysicists Category:Astrophysics